


The best fanfic eveer

by The_Golden_tophat



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_tophat/pseuds/The_Golden_tophat
Summary: sexy times with gio and pewds





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please end my suffering

Pewdiepie was ready for the fricky fracky. Gio was not.Gio said "Fadoodle you!" Piediepew said "You should!" Gio slaps Pewdie. He moans and the Gio clone walks in. Gio clone sceerms "I WANT CUMMIES DADDY!" PwensI SCREAMS "YES!!!" REAL GIO IS HECKING SCREAMING "WHAT THE FRENCHTOAST?" "US?" PEWENDS AND CLONE GIO SQUEAL SAME TIME. "TAKE ME PAPI!" HE SCRAMS. "I WANT YOU TO RAM MY DATA!" "Daddy? LOVE ME!" MOANED PEWDIEMON.. Nah The real Gio was not having this and tried to leave. Pewnda express wanted to fonikate so he kept the doar closed. "Keep going windsheeld wipers!" Sounded pawby. "I am women DADDY!" FORTIKATED poppy. Gio pulled out a gun and put it to his head.Clone Gio spannked agent P. Pewpoopie screamed in pleasure "Damn Gio you a big boi!" That was the moment Gio pulled trigger.


	2. owo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im slowly dying inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sub to joyous black

I was only 14 years old.  
I loved Pewdiepie so much, I had all the merchandise and memes.  
I pray to Pewds every night, thanking him for destroying T series.”You laugh” I say, “You lose."  
Youtube hears me and demonitzes me. I knew he was just jealous of my devotion to Pewdiepie .  
I called him a [retracted due to youtube”s terms of service]  
Youtube removes my ad revenue .  
I'm crying now and I can’t pay rent.  
I lay in bed, really cold. I feel something warm...  
It's Pewdiepie! I was so happy.  
He whispers in my ear "How is it going bros."  
He grabs me with his swedish hands, and puts me on his gaming chair. I'm ready.  
I I give subs for Pewds.  
He fights the evil T series.  
My ad revenue suffers, but I do it for Pewdiepie. I can see the ads slipping away and eyes watering.  
I want to please him.  
He roars a mighty roar as he fills sub count with his fans.  
Youtube walks in.  
Pewds looks him straight in the eye and says,  
"brofist."  
Pewdiepie leaves through my window.  
Subscribe to pewdiepie

 

Do it now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sub to pewdiepie

**Author's Note:**

> sube to joyousblack
> 
>  
> 
> also sub to pewdiepie


End file.
